El dolor de mi primera vez
by USAGI OKASHI-CHAN
Summary: Shinobu Takatsuki un joven extrovertido que no ha dejado de ser virgen debido a que su amado no quiere lastimarlo. Logrará conseguir su cometido o seguirá soportando la idea de seguir siendo virgen.


Shinobu takatsuki, un joven colegial de 18 años de estatura baja y rostro angelical, delicado como un pequeño cristal; pero con un secreto, el estaba perdidamente enamorado de un docente de literatura y a pesar de tener sesiones de sexo con su eterno enamorado no ha dejado de ser virgen.

El ha deseado ser completamente de Miyagi (el maestro) pero cada vez que el momento se acerca él se detiene dejándolo con una gran duda, ¿no quiere hacerlo?, ¿no quiere compromiso? O ¿en realidad siente algo por mí?; pero hoy era el día en que todas esas dudas se disiparían por completo, lo confrontaría pese a las consecuencias.

-Miyagi, me gustaría peguntarte algo y necesito que seas sincero. -dijo el castaño temiendo lo peor.

-claro my honey- respondió pensativo el mayor.

\- ¿Por qué no me has quitado la virginidad? - la pregunta salió sin rodeos y dejando al mayor con una cara de asombro.

-Shinobu, la primera vez suele ser dolorosa y moriría antes de causarle un dolor así de grande a mi niño amado.

-Miyagi te amo, pero no me gusta así, siempre te detienes cuando vas a penetrarme, entiende, ya no soy un niño, tengo 18 puedo considerarme como una persona adulta. - respondió el menor cruzándose de brazos y optando un rostro molesto.

-No lo entiendes, no quiero causarte dolor, te amo demasiado como para lastimarte. -replico preocupado ante un caprichoso mocoso que no tenia idea de lo que se sentía (aunque el tampoco, solo sabía que era doloroso debido a los libros que había leído).

-Sera momentáneo, pero después seré tuyo y de nadie más. -dijo shinobu sonrojado.

-Esta bien, solo espero no te arrepientas, será una experiencia dolorosa. - dijo el mayor acercándose con una cara de supremacía como la de un alfa, cargándolo al estilo princesa dejando aquella sala y llevándolo hacia el enorme colchón de la habitación.

Recostó al menor y quedando sobre el sin aplastarlo comenzó besando a shinobu tiernamente, un beso lleno de pasión, amor, dulce y delicado. El sentir los labios del menor lo volvían loco, necesitaba más, más de ese pequeño niño virgen que dentro de unas horas ya no lo será. El beso se fue tornando apasionado, Miyagi noto nerviosismo por parte de shinobu pues no podía seguirle el ritmo, pero no le importo ¿Por qué tendría que preocuparle?, eso era lo que shinobu quería y si a ultimas se arrepentía ¿Por qué pedir algo de l o que no estaba preparado?, no importa, nada de eso importa, el solo quería complacer a ese niño rebelde que por capricho termino metiéndose donde no debía y con quien no debía, si bien era delicado al momento de hacer el amor ahora no importaba, quería hacerlo suyo, penetrarlo hasta que se cansara, hasta que el suplicara que se detuviera y ¿porque detenerse?, él quería perder su virginidad ¿no?, va a tener lo que tanto desea y posiblemente el Miyagi lo disfrute mucho de ahora en adelante.

El oxígeno comenzó a faltar y ese beso apasionado fue lentamente terminado. Miyagi observo la cara de shinobu, había un pequeño sonrojo y expresaba un poco de miedo; pero no le importaba quería hacer a ese niño gemir, quería ver sus gestos de sonrojo, miedo, dolor y placer que de seguro guardara celosamente en su memoria siendo parte de sus sueños húmedos con el menor.

-No tengas miedo my honey-dijo susurrándole al oído y mordiendo el lóbulo del menor- es lo que querías ¿no?, afronta las consecuencias de tus actos.

-Se que yo lo deseo, pero al saber que dolerá me aterroriza- dijo el menor tartamudeando- pero aun así continua por favor.

Miyagi fue desabotonando la camisa de shinobu dejando a la vista los rosados pezones del menor, al terminar que quitarle la camisa le dio un tierno beso y descendió a su cuello y bajo hasta sus pezones. Beso, lamio y mordió los pezones del menos hasta dejar unas marcas rojas por todo su pecho.

-Mi…yagi ahh!-gemía shinobu.

-Tranquilo, todavía falta, relájate y disfruta, será tu castigo por ser tan caprichoso.

Retomo su camino y desabrocho los pantalones del menor aventándolos lo mas lejos posible, le retiro la única prenda que le quedaba al menor para dejarlo como dios lo trajo al mundo.

-Miyagi… tu sigues vestido, no es justo-replico el menor.

-Eso es cierto, no te preocupes en un momento soluciono ese pequeño problema, solo quédate acostado.

Rápidamente se quito la ropa quedando igual que su amado. Recobro su trabajo y repartió besos por el ombligo y descendiendo hasta llegar a la virilidad del menor, sorbio todo provocando gemidos e shinobu.

-Miyagi…ahh…se…gentil-dijo intentando hablar claramente.

\- ¿Te gusta? -pregunto el mayor.

-si… me gusta-respondió el menor inundado el placer.

Sin dejar de lamer el miembro de shinobu, dirigió 3 dedos a la entrada, primero metió uno el cual el menor no lo sintió después el segundo que al parecer provoco un poco de malestar y por ultimo el tercero que provoco un gemido pequeño de shinobu, rápidamente comenzó a moverlos para lubricar a su niño.

-Miyagi…ahh me… vengo… para.

-pues hazlo my honey.

Shinobu se corrió en la boca de su amado docente y este trago todo con cara de satisfacción al ver a su pequeño cansado, sudado y con la respiración acelerada.

-Mi pequeño terrorista, creo que estas listo. -dijo esto acercándose al rostro del menor y morder su labio inferior.

-Se gentil.

-Lo intentare; pero no te aseguro nada. - Se posiciono entre las piernas de shinobu y se acercó a su entrada la cual ya estaba lubricada. Shinobu al sentir el roce del miembro de Miyagi en su pierna se asusto y las perlas cristalinas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. -Tranquilízate shinobu, lo hare despacio, no dolerá-dijo besándolo para distraerlo, se posicionó en la entrada del menor y empezó a entrar lentamente, rápidamente un dolor abrumador invadió a shinobu el cual empezó a llorar debido al dolor.

-Miyagi… ¡Miyagi!...¡MIYAGI!-grito el menor.

-Mi pequeño, te dije que la primera vez es dolorosa lo que sientes es poco comparado al verdadero dolor- dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-Lo sé, y a pesar de lo que diga o haga no te detengas. -dijo abrazando a Miyagi por la espalda.

-Está bien shinobu- solo eso necesitaba, la aprobación del menor, para someterlo ante él. Se volteo rápidamente, tomo a shinobu y lo aventó al centro de la cama, se posiciono sobre el y de una sola estocada lo penetro quitándole la virginidad a su amado niño.

\- ¡AAAHH¡, Miyagi- grito shinobu comenzando a llorar.

-Llora mi pequeño terrorista, que tus lagrimas me excitan más, lo sientes ¿verdad? -dijo el mayor susurrando en el cuello del menor, al escuchar esto, shinobu sintió que el miembro de Miyagi crecía más dentro de él.

-Miyagi…ahh…no te muevas.

-Esta bien, esperare a que te acostumbres. -Rápidamente Miyagi sintió como shinobu movió las caderas en señal de que estaba listo, empezaron las lentas y profundas embestidas que arrebatan intensos gemidos de shinobu.

\- ¿te gusta shinobu?- le susurro en el oído y mordiéndole el lóbulo del oído descendiendo hasta sus pezones.

-Aaahh…Miyagi…aah…detente.

-No lo hare, por mas que digas o hagas. - De tantas envestidas Miyagi toco el punto mas sensible del menor provocando que el joven gritara de locura, amor, pasión, dolor y pacer.

-Shinobu no grites demasiado, despertaras a los vecinos.

\- ¡NO PUEDO...AAHH!

-Entonces no te detengas, sigue gritando y has que los vecinos se aprendan mi nombre.

-Miyagi…aaah…me vengo-dijo shinobu invadido de placer.

-yo también my honey.

El clímax fue lento y profundo, uno termino entre los dos y el otro dentro de ¡SU! uke, terminaron cansados de tanto "jugar" (^/^).

-Te amo Miyagi- dijo el menor antes de caer dormido.

-Te amo my honey-dijo miyagi cayendo en brazos de un Morfeo con rostro de shinobu.

FIN.


End file.
